<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Summer Love by hey_jude693</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25434340">Summer Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hey_jude693/pseuds/hey_jude693'>hey_jude693</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Camp Camp (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abusive Parents, Adoption, Bisexual Characters, Boys In Love, Carl and Candy get together, Coming Out, David and Gwen Adopt Max, Depression, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gay Character, He isn't so mean, M/M, Max has a personality, Max joins theater camp to impress Preston, Nonbinary Nerris (Camp Camp), Summer Camp, everyone is in highschool, non binary character, pansexual characters, slight angst, therapist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:49:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,249</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25434340</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hey_jude693/pseuds/hey_jude693</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's everyone's third year back at Camp, aside from Ered who decided to be a councilor this year. Everyone had been staying close over the past ten months, but no one really knew how much everyone had changed until they got back. The biggest change was in their jaded friend Max, who now wore the biggest smile out of all of them. He was finally himself, he was finally happy. This caught everyone off guard, but once Preston saw how much the boy had changed, he couldn't help but feel like he might have a chance with his friend.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>David/Gwen (Camp Camp), Harrison/Science Camp Neil (Camp Camp), Nerris/Nikki (Camp Camp), Preston Goodplay/Max</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Welcome Back Campers!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Max couldn't help the smile grow on his face as he saw the campgrounds growing closer. He would be arriving a bit earlier with Gwen and David because they were councilors and needed time to set up before everyone else got there. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm excited to be back in this shithole!" Max beamed. "Language Max!" David scolded. "But I'm glad you're happy! I always feel right at home at Camp Campbell, and now that I have my family with me, I couldn't be happier!" David exclaimed, kissing Gwen on the cheek as she continued to stare out the windshield and then turned to face Max and gave him a big smile. Max playfully rolled his eyes and stuck out his tongue at his now adoptive father, who pretended to be offended by his actions. "Okay boys, calm we're here. Max, can you help David and I unpack please? Just take everything to the Mess Hall doors for now." Gwen asked after parking and turning off their car. Max nodded and unbuckled his seat belt, climbing out of the car and to the trunk to help David. </p><p>Unpacking took around ten minuets for the three of them to get everything, but none of them complained. By now, Gwen would be grumbling about how shitty this summer would be, Max would be shouting curses at everything and David would be way too enthusiastic for life. All of them had calmed down quite a bit and were just happy that everyone was helping. "Mom? Dad? Do you guys want some help getting your stuff to your cabin or should I go set up the tents?" Max asked after they had gotten everything to the mess hall. It still shocked both Gwen and David when he called them Mom and Dad, but he's been with them for two years, with the papers only being finalized last month, so it made sense that he would. David smiled and checked his watch. "I think we'll be okay, but could you please go put the tents over where we usually set them up? You don't need to set them up by yourself but at least get everything over there please?" David asked. Max nodded and picked up two tent kits and started walking. David smiled as he got to work so quickly. Gwen put her arms around David's waist. "He sure has come a long way since we first met him, huh?" She asked. David nodded and looked at her. "Yes he has. But we have too. I'm proud of all three of us for making it this far." He said with a smile, placing a gentle kiss on Gwen's forehead. Gwen smiled and sighed happily, she opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted. "Come on guys! I'm gonna finish setting up the tens before you!" Max teased. Gwen released David and smirked at him. "Oh yeah?" She challenged. Max crossed his arms over his chest and smiled. "Yeah!" He answered. Gwen chuckled. "Alright, if you get everything down there before we get out stuff in the cabin, you not only get your pick of tent and tent buddy, but you can also have my dessert tonight. Deal?" She asked, sticking out her hand for Max to take. His eyes lit up and he immediately took her hand. "Deal!" He shouted happily, shaking her hand quickly before quickly running off to go finish before they did. Gwen and David both laughed at his eagerness before grabbing their stuff and starting to head to the cabin.</p><p>Max had won the bet and was still smiling about it as he helped his parents set up the campgrounds. David and Gwen couldn't help but smile at their boy as he was finishing up the last tent. "I think I want this one! It's right in entrance to the forest and has a good view of the water! Perfect for photos!" Max announced. Gwen and David smiled and nodded. "Of course Max. Now, who would you like to be your tent buddy? I'm guessing either Nikki or Neil?" David asked. Max shrugged, smile faltering slightly. "Nah, Nikki wanted to stay with Nerris and Neil said he and Harrison were bunking. That is if they get here fast enough." He explained, gaze dropping to the ground before he lifted up his head and smiled. "But I could ask Preston if he want's to stay with me! I'll ask him when he gets here!" Max said happily, smile returning to his face as he thought about Preston. David pretended not to notice the slight blush on Max's face as he talked about Preston, already having bothered him about his crush enough. "That sounds like a great idea Max! Why don't you come with me to go greet everyone up front? Then if Preston is on this bus, you can ask him! Quartermaster should be arriving in a few minuets." David suggested and Max agreed. Gwen watched her boyfriend and son as they practically ran off to go meet the campers and chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>----------------</p><p> </p><p>The bus had finally arrived and Max was excited to see who was here out of his friends first. Nerris and Harrison had been the first two to get off the bus, saying hello to Max and David and start up a conversation with David. Nurf hopped off second, waving hello to Max and David before walking off somewhere. Dolph was next. He smiled and walked over to Max, saying hello and started to ramble about the art school he was going too. Max was only half listening, but once he saw who was last off of the bus, he lost all focus on Dolph. Preston had finally exited the bus and Max couldn't pick his jaw off of the floor. Preston wasn't wearing his usual, ridiculous outfit. He was wearing a simple turquoise t-shirt and jean shorts. His hair wasn't in it's usual bowl cut, but up in a small ponytail. Max and Preston's eyes locked with one another's and both couldn't help but smile. "Max!" Preston called out. "Pres!" Max exclaimed, running over to Preston before jumping into his arms, tackling him in a hug that Preston gladly returned. This whole exchange shocked the other campers as they had never seen Max so happy about anything before and let someone hug him, let alone willingly hug someone else. But they paid no mind, going back to their conversations. </p><p>Preston put Max down carefully and both let go of each other. Max had grown since last summer, but Preston had grown to still be a head taller than him. "I missed you!" Max said happily and Preston was surprised by him being so happy. It was a good look on him. "And I've missed you as well my dear Maxwell." Preston said with a smile. He expected Max's happy exterior to fall away once he called him by his full name, but Max only rolled his eyes and playfully punched his arm. "It's just Max and you know that Preston." He said, but his words lacked the bite Preston was used to. Before he could ponder on that, Max's eyes lit up. "Oh! I nearly forgot! Would you wanna be my tent buddy? Nikki is with Nerris and Neil is with Harrison so I figured I'd ask you! I mean, I understand if you already paired up with someone else, I figured I'd ask though." Max asked, hoping that Preston would say yes. Preston smiled. "Max of course! I was going to ask you if you'd like to bunk together!" He admitted. Max smiled hearing Preston say this. "Well, come on! I'll take you to the tent I chose!" Max exclaimed, grabbing Preston's hand and pulling him to their tent. Preston blushed as he realized that he and Max were practically holding hands. He didn't want to admit it, but he had a big crush on the smaller boy.</p><p>Max had finally brought himself and Preston to a halt in front of their tent. He didn't let go of Preston's hand right away, but once he noticed he still was holding it, he let go quickly. "Oh, sorry I didn't realize I was still holding your hand." Max apologized, rubbing the back of his neck as he looked away, feeling heat rise to his face. Preston tried not to feel disappointed when Max let go. "Hey, don't worry about it! It's not a big deal." He chuckled. <em>Though I wouldn't mind if you continued to hold my hand..</em> Preston thought, hoping those words had stayed in his mouth. Max didn't seem to have a reaction, so he thanked whoever that he didn't make a fool of himself. Max motioned for him to follow him inside and Preston did just that. Max had already brought his stuff inside and set everything up. Preston wondered why until he remembered that Max was adopted by David and Gwen, of course he would already have everything set up. "Uhh, I hope you don't mind that I already chose my side of the room. I can move if you'd prefer-" "Max its great, don't worry I'm not very picky." Preston interrupted. Max smiled at him and went to sit down on his bed. "Well, make yourself at home." Max said happily, gesturing around to the tent. Preston smiled, set his stuff down on his bed and sat down on his bed.</p><p>"So, how's life with David and Gwen?" Preston asked, his tone soft and caring. Max smiled at his friend. "It's great. The papers finally went through in May so they are now legally my parents! I've been seeing a therapist for about a year now and it's been awesome. I'm also on meds for my depression, hence why I'm so fucking happy now." Max explained. "Mom and Dad both have jobs in the city. Dad's an elementary school teacher and Mom has an office job. She's been working hard to make sure she could get the whole summer off! Honestly, I'm proud of them both. I know in the beginning I was a monster to deal with, so going to work only to have to deal with me when they got home was pretty stressful. Last year, Dad snapped on me. He had the worst day at work and for me to be a brat when he got home, it was too much. He screamed at me so hard, by the end both of us were crying. I started therapy a month later. It's been great just to talk to her and get everything off my chest." Preston smiled at Max, happy to hear that his friend had been doing well. "But enough about me. How are you and your grandma?" Max asked. Preston's smiled dropped. "Uh well...she's in the hospital right now..she broke her hip. She's the only person I have. My dad left, my mom's dead and I've never met any other family. I'm worried she won't make it. She's been getting sicker too. I mean, I'm only 15 Max..what am I supposed to do, live by myself?" Preston explained his situation and Max couldn't believe what he was hearing. He got up off his bed and walked over to Preston, giving him a hug. "Preston, I'm so sorry. I didn't realize it was getting that bad..you don't have anyone else? No family friends?" He asked and Preston shook his head, to busy fighting back tears to be able to talk. Max just held him tighter. "We'll figure something out if that happens." Max whispered. Preston smiled weakly and thanked him. Max pulled away a few moments later. "Hey, I have something that might cheer you up." Max said as he walked over to his bag, grabbing a folder. He had a cheeky smirk on his face as he walked over to Preston and handed him the folder. "Check out which camp I signed up for." Preston gave him a curious look as he opened up the folder and looked. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped. He looked up at Max. "You..signed up for theater?" He asked. His mind was running at a million miles per hour. Max joined theater camp. He was going to be with Max all summer. Max was actually willing to be on stage and perform with him. Max smiled and nodded. "Yup! No longer will it just be your one man shows, now I can be there too. I've recently gotten into StarKid and their musicals so I figured, why not join Preston?" Max explained.</p><p>Preston couldn't help the smile growing on his face. He was ecstatic to hear that Max was joining his camp, and had been watching more musicals! Preston stood up and hugged Max. "Oh my goodness! Max this is wonderful!! I can't believe it!" He let go of the smaller boy and practically squealed as he jumped up and down. "Max! This is going to be the best summer! Oh! I've been writing more plays! I took you advice and I think you'll actually enjoy what I've wrote! Come here, come see!" Preston grabbed his bag and hastily grabbed out his notebook he used for his plays. Max smiled and walked over to the taller boy, who had just slammed his notebook down on his bed and demanded that Max read the play he had so far as he unpacked. Preston was right, he had taken Max's advice and really improved on his writing. It made it much easier to read and understand the plot of the play. He set the notebook down on Preston's bed and looked up at him. "That was really good Pres. I really liked that you chose to create your own play instead of making a sequel to an already existing one." Max commented. Preston smiled and blushed. "Oh, why thank you. I finally had a good idea and I figured I would write down before I forgot." Preston explained, turning away before Max could see how red his face was turning. Max nodded. "Hey! Maybe, if you wanted, I could help you finish it and we could perform for the camp!" Max suggested, eyes sparkling with wonder. Preston whipped around and starred at Max for a moment, processing his words. He blinked a couple times before responding. "You..you really want too?" He asked. Preston knew his face must be as red as a tomato, but either Max didn't notice or didn't care because he hadn't said anything about it. Max nodded frantically. "Pres, this is a really good idea you've got going on! And, really we're gonna be spending the whole summer together so, why not?" Preston smiled, it only now hitting him that he and Max would indeed be spending the w h o l e summer together. Well, unless Nikki and Neil decided to pull Max away from him. He hoped that since Nikki and Nerris had started dating, and Harrison would stop flirting with Neil that Preston could have his time to grow closer with Max, hopefully that friendship would become more. Preston nodded, "Thank you Max. That actually sounds like a great idea! I'd love to work on this play with you." He answered and Max beamed up at him. Max looked as though he was about to say something, but Gwen's call for him stopped him. "Oh, I better go see what mom wants. I'll see you at the Mess Hall for dinner!" Max stated as he started to exit their tent. He turned back quickly to shout "Save me a seat beside you if I'm late!" Before running off in the direction of Gwen's voice.</p><p>Preston took in a deep breath to calm himself. He didn't know why he was feeling all of these butterflies in his stomach now that he was with Max again. Sure, he had started developing a crush on the jaded boy last year, but seeing Max so happy with his new life made Preston happy. Seeing Max smile more than a smirk, and more than once, made Preston's heart skip a beat. Max had never genuinely smiled at him before, so to see him smiling made Preston fall for the boy even more. Preston smiled to himself, turning back to his bag and finished unpacking, quietly humming 'Falling For Ya' from Teen Beach Movie as he thought of Max.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Neil You Fucking Asshole</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nikki and Neil finally arrive at camp and Neil is suspicious of Max's new behavior, Nikki just wants to see her partner and show them pictures of her mom and Neil's dad's wedding, Max just wants to eat his desserts and Preston is ready to do anything to see Max happy again.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Max smiled as he saw his two friends enter the Mess Hall. He waved them over to the table where he was seated, alongside Preston, Nerris and Harrison. Nikki ran over and hugged Max before rushing to Nerris and kissing them on the cheek. "Oh my gosh!! It's been so long! I've missed you!" Nikki exclaimed as she smothered her partner with kisses. Nerris blushed but let her keep going. Neil sat down beside Harrison, waving hello to Max and Preston before greeting his boyfriend awkwardly. Harrison smiled and turned an ace of hearts into a rose for Neil, who took it while blushing and giggling like a school girl. Neil was expecting to hear Max's complaints about how they were so awkward it made him want to vomit, but the boys snide remarks never came. Instead, Max was laughing. But not at them, at Preston. His arm was on Preston's forearm as he wiped away the tears he had from laughing too hard. Neil had only ever seen Max laugh this hard when someone (mainly David) was an idiot, but this was a happy laughter. Neil squinted his eyes and glared at Max. "The fuck's got you so happy?" Neil asked, the words coming out harsher than he would have liked. Max looked at Neil and raised an eyebrow. "Preston made a joke and it was funny? Sorry Neil, I didn't realize laughing was against science." He and Preston both chuckled, smiles never leaving their faces. Neil only grew more suspicious. Max had practically done a whole 180 on them, and no one noticed? Let alone cared? It didn't sit right with Neil. This Max reminded him of Daniel. Or worse, David. Maybe being with David caused Max's brain to melt? No, Max would rather die before that happened. Maybe Max was doing this to fuck with Neil? That seemed reasonable. He was already having a shitty time now that Nikki was his stepsister, so of course Max would have to go ahead and rub it in!</p><p>Neil was about to speak up, when Gwen had arrived to their table with two chocolate puddings. She set both down in front of Max. "Here you are sweetheart, as promised." She said softly. Max smiled up at her. "Thanks Mom!" Gwen bent down and placed a kiss on Max's forehead, before ruffling his hair and walking back to David. Max fixed his hair quickly before turned to Preston and offered his spoon. "Wanna share with me?" He asked. Preston smiled and nodded, accepting the spoon Max was offering him and both boys began to dig in. Neil starred at the two and tried to process the exchange that had happened. He knew that Gwen and David adopted Max after his parents refused to pick him up after their first year at camp, but what Neil was more shocked about was the fact that Max was sharing? And with Preston? Neil had had enough. He stood up and slammed both his hands on the table in front of Max, startling the boy. "Okay, what the FUCK is going on here?! Since when the hell do you share? Or smile?! Not a smirk because David was an idiot, a full on smile!! Who are you and what the fuck have you done with the real Max?!" Neil shouted. Harrison was trying to get him to calm down and sit back down, but he wasn't listening. Max's smile fled from his face and he looked down. He didn't say anything for a few moments and Neil was about to shout again before Max lifted his head and chuckled dryly. "Man, here I was thinking you'd actually be happy for me..guess I was wrong.." Max said, little to no emotion in his voice. He picked up the chocolate pudding he and Preston hadn't opened yet and walked out of the Mess Hall. The whole camp had seen this interaction and once the Mess Hall doors had closed, all eyes were glaring at Neil. Neil scowled at everyone else and proceeded to shout, "Oh, I'M the bad guy in this situation?! Really now?!" Harrison shoved Neil back down onto the bench and slapped him upside the head. "Ow!" Neil shrieked, about to yell at Harrison, but Harrison beat him to speaking. "You're an absolute asshole, you know that? You were soooo worried about your dad and Nikki's mom getting married that you didn't even care that Max was telling us he started therapy and was on meds. We had to create a new group chat without you because you wouldn't stop complaining and we wanted a moment to congratulate Max on his accomplishments in getting better! But if you want Max to go back to being an asshole, build a time machine and stop David and Gwen from adopting him!" Harrison shouted before storming off. Nikki, Nerris and Preston following behind him. Neil was left alone at the table. The other campers had gone back to their conversations, leaving Neil to think about what Harrison had revealed to him. He quickly turned on his phone and checked the group chat, scrolling up until he found where Max had told them the big news, and he had completely ignored him. Neil turned off his phone and smacked his forehead, realizing that he had been a huge asshole to his best friend. He contemplated getting up and following the others, before deciding that Max would want a moment alone.</p><p>----------------</p><p>Max curled up into Preston's side, holding Mr. Honey Nuts closely to his chest as his friends surrounded him. "Stupid Neil. What a fucking asshole." Max muttered into Mr. Honey Nuts' fur. Preston wrapped his arms around Max tighter. This wasn't unusual for the two. Preston and Max growing to be each other's biggest comforts. They had only see each other twice since last summer and on one of those visits they had practically spent the whole time in each other's arms, seeing as how they were at Preston's house and his grandma couldn't care less about what the boys were doing. Nerris was playing with Max's hair to help calm him, Harrison was trying to distract him by showing him a new magic trick and Nikki was rambling about the wedding while keeping an eye out for Neil. Harrison eventually gave up on his trick. "Oh it's no use! I was able to do it at home! Why can't I do it now?!" Harrison exclaimed frustratingly. Max gave him a soft smile. "Practice makes perfect Harry." He said calmly. Harrison calmed down and nodded. Nerris finished brushing Max's hair into a bun on top of his head and revealed what was hiding underneath. "Whoa Max! You shaved the bottom half of your head?!" They asked excitedly. Everyone perked up and moved closer to take a look, aside from Preston who moved backwards slightly to look. He absentmindedly raised a hand to the shaven hair and started running his fingers over it. Max giggled and leaned into his touch. Preston kept going, only realizing that Nikki had started talking again. "That's so cool!! It looks great on you Max! I tried to get mom to let me get my sides shaved, but she told me I'd look like a boy if I did." Nikki pouted. Nerris hoped off of Max's bed and moved to their girlfriend. "Nonsense my fare princess, I think you'd look just as feminine as you want to with your sides shaved!" They stated, kissing Nikki's cheek. Nikki smiled and pulled Nerris closer. "Aww, thank you dearest." She cooed as she kissed their nose. Preston smiled at how cute he thought the two were. Nikki and Nerris had been dating the longest, mainly due to the fact that they had been so close and even they don't really know when they started dating. It just happened, or so Nikki claims. But Preston knew better than not to pry into their dating life, he learned that the hard way.</p><p>Harrison chuckled before speaking up. "Hey Max, you and Preston are matching now." He chuckled, giving Max a knowing look. Max regretted ever telling him about his crush on the theater boy, but was thankful he hadn't told Preston yet. Max lifted his head to look at Preston and smiled. "Heh, yeah I guess we are. I think it suits Presty better." Max stated before resuming his position in Preston's arms.  Preston groaned at the nickname. "Ugh, I hate it when you call me that." He whined before smirking. "But I guess this means you prefer me calling you Maxie then, huh?" He teased and Max grew smaller in his arms. "Shut up shut up shut up shut up never call me that!" Max groaned as he hid his face in his bear's head. Preston chuckled and tried to get Max to look up at him. "Oh, come now Max, I'm only joking!" Preston explained, trying to coax Max out of hiding but the boy wouldn't budge. Preston sighed and left Max there, noticing the ten was quiet, he looked up and saw the reason his friends had stopped talking. "Oh..it's you." Preston said in a monotone. Curious, Max lifted his head to see who it was, only to see Neil standing awkwardly at the entrance to the tent. Max groaned. "The fuck do you want Neil. Here to ruin my happiness again?" Max spat at him. Neil looked hurt by Max's words but he spoke up. "I just wanted to apologize." Neil said quietly. "About time." Preston muttered under his breath and Max huffed out a laugh through his nose. Max motioned for Neil to come in and he did just that, standing next to Harrison once he entered. The two looked at each other for a moment before Neil took in a deep breath. "I'm sorry. I've been so worried and pissed off about the wedding that I didn't stop to realize that you were getting better. I was being so self centered that I actually thought you were doing this to fuck with me..I'm sorry Max. I know I shouldn't have yelled. I was so frustrated by my own thoughts and the stupid wedding that I didn't even realize this was a good thing." Neil apologized, looking up at Max to see his reaction. Max looked at him, stone faced. No emotion shown whatsoever. Neil expected this, but what he didn't expect was Max to lean forward and punch him in the arm. Neil clutched his arm and looked at Max in confusion. "That's for being an idiot. But I forgive your dumbass." Max retorted before smiling big at Neil, who was now smiling too. Everyone in the tent was smiling as the two made up. They all slowly went back to their conversations, laughing when Nikki shouted at Nerris, wondering if they wanted to see pictures of the wedding, to which Nerris agreed, as long as Nikki promised to quiet down.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Bonfire Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which Max sings a song and Preston tries (and fails miserably) not to fall in love with him</p><p> </p><p>yes i know it's only the third chapter and we're already moving things along I can't do slowburn nor did I ever state this would be a slowburn get over it these boys will be pining by chapter seven and you can quote me on that</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>a few things before the chapter starts that literally no one cared about but things for the plot to make sense<br/>- max is singing "Do You See What I'm Seeing?" by Panic! At The Disco<br/>- max is lowkey "emo" (he just listens to stereotypical "emo bands" like Panic!, Fall Out Boy, MCR and Twenty One Pilots) (they're not fucking emo by the way so jus- k no im not gonna argue idc i'm to tired for this shit)<br/>- Preston is a simp for a man who can sing AND play a musical instrument so watch him simp<br/>- david taught max how to play<br/>- david and gwen are singing back up for max but like very lightly so it doesn't distract from max<br/>- we will learn about the play in the next chapter after i ask my lovely theater gf for ideas because i have none whatsoever so i will steal hers with permission (i know ur reading this so hi ily)<br/>- i never stated how max looks so heres a breif description: his hair is the same length in the show but the under part is shaved but you can only see it when it's up, he's wearing a light yellow t-shirt and shorts, he's got friendship bracelets from nikki nearly covering his arms, he's like, 5'7 and preston is 6'0</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Campers!! It's time for the welcome back Bonfire!!" David yelled. Nikki and Nerris had already bolted out of their friend's tent as soon as they had heard David's voice. Harrison and Neil followed after the two at a slower pace, but Max and Preston hadn't even left Max's bed yet. They were no longer cuddled together, but now sitting on opposite sides of the bed with a small pile of paper in front of them. Max sighed hearing his dad call for everyone. "Alright, we gotta go. I think we made some pretty good progress on the play!" Max said happily and Preston nodded. "Yes, yes we have. Thank you so much Max! I am so glad that you're helping me write this." Preston smiled as he gathered up any stray pieces of paper and put them in the pile. Max and Preston both stood up and made their way to the bonfire. Almost everyone was there already, but they still found two seats open beside each other. David and Gwen gave the boys a smile once they sat down. David winked at Max and Max stuck out his tongue in defense. David chuckled and went back to tuning his guitar. Preston looked at Max and gave him a questioning look, Max shrugged him off. "Don't worry about it." He responded. Preston shrugged it off. He was about to ask Max something but David started talking first. "Good evening Camp Campbell campers! I hope you had a very fun first day! I am so excited to have you all back, but before I get started, I am so happy to announce that my son, Max, will be starting off tonight's bonfire with a song! Max! Take it away!" David cheered and all the campers cheered and clapped for Max as well.</p><p>Max stood up and walked up to David, who handed him his guitar, and sat down in front of everyone. He cleared his throat and waved at everyone. "Hey guys. Uh, as dad said, I'm gonna be preforming a song for you guys tonight and I hope you guys like it." Max said, feeling a bit shy even thought he knew everyone here and was friends with them. He heard a yell come from his friends direction. "You're gonna fucking crush it Max!!!!!!" Nikki shouted, causing everyone to agree with her and give Max words of encouragement. Max smiled down at the guitar and mumbled a thank you. He took in a deep breath to try to calm his nerves and got his fingers in the proper position. He looked over at Preston, who gave him a big smile and thumbs up, mouthing "You got this!" to him. Max smiled and nodded. He looked down at the guitar again and started strumming. Preston didn't recognize the song at first, but a few people seemed to know what song he was playing. The song was soft and melodic. And Max's voice was so incredibly beautiful once he started singing.</p><p>
  <em>"Clouds, are marching along. Singing a song, Just like they do.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And if the clouds were singing a song, I'd sing along</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wouldn't you too?<br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>If you just knew, what they could do</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh If you just knew, what would they do.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And if the birds are just hollow words.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Flying along, singing a song</em>
</p><p>
  <em>What would they do, if they just knew?<br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>What they could do, oh if they just knew" </em>
</p><p>The strumming of the song sped up a bit and Preston was intrigued.</p><p>
  <em>"I know it's sad that I never gave a damn about the weather, and it never gave a damn about me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I know it's sad that I never gave a damn about the weather, and it never gave a damn about me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No it never gave a damn about me."</em>
</p><p>Max looked up at the sky and gave a sad smile.</p><p>
  <em>"I know it's mad but if I go to hell will you come with me or just leave?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I know it's mad but if the world were ending would you kiss me or just leave me?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Just leave me?"</em>
</p><p>The strumming went back slower and Max looked down at the guitar again.</p><p>
  <em>"Clouds are singing a song, marching along, just like they do.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>If the clouds were playing a song, I'd play along, wouldn't you too?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>If you just knew, what they could do</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh if you just knew, what would they do?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And if words are just hollow birds, flying along singing a song</em>
</p><p>
  <em>What would they do, if they just knew?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>What we could do, oh if they just knew</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I know it's sad that I never gave a damn about the weather, and it never gave a damn about me</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I know it's sad that I never gave a damn about the weather, and it never gave a damn about me</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No it never gave a damn about me."</em>
</p><p>Max swayed along to the music he was playing, he steadied his breath and looked in Preston's direction, but was too nervous to look at Preston himself, so he just looked at his shoes.</p><p>
  <em>"I know it's mad but if I go to hell would you come with me or just leave?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I know it's mad but if the world were ending would you kiss me or just leave me?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Just leave me?"</em>
</p><p>He looked up at Preston and smiled.</p><p>
  <em>"I know it's sad that I never gave a damn about the weather, and it never gave a damn about me</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I know it's sad that I never gave a damn about the weather, and it never gave a damn about me</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I know it's sad that I never gave a damn about the weather, and it never gave a damn about me</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I know it's sad that I never gave a damn about the weather, and it never gave a damn about me</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No it never gave a damn about me."</em>
</p><p>Everyone cheered as Max finished the song, Preston stood up and shouted for an encore. Max blushed and handed David his guitar back, silently thanking him for letting him play before he went back to sit down beside Preston. Preston hugged Max as soon as he sat down and giggled. "Oh Max!! Why didn't you tell me you could sing?? Oh! What if we turned the play into a musical?! I mean, your voice is absolutely amazing and i can't believe you would hide this from me! Max, this is incredible and that song was so beautiful, did you write that? Would you ever write a song? Have you ever wri-" "Pres, calm down, you're rambling again." Max interrupted, putting his hands up as he pushed Preston off of him carefully. Preston stopped and closed his mouth, looking down. "Oh, sorry.." He muttered. Max sighed and placed a hand on Preston's shoulder gently. "It's okay Pres, I was just losing you to your thoughts again. And you do realize we would never be able to finish the play if we made it a musical because we'd have to write our own music." Max explained, his voice soft. Preston nodded but looked disappointed. "But, if you like my voice that much, then maybe I'll sing for you some time." Max offered. Preston's faced lit up and he nodded. Max and Preston smiled at each other and turned to focus their attention on David and whatever camp song he was playing, both leaning on each other comfortably.</p><p>Little did the boys know but Gwen was sitting behind them and had heard the entire conversation. She smiled at them and sighed to herself. She knew Max would kill her if she said this, but they reminded her of how Gwen and David used to be when they started dating. She thought it was cute and she would definitely use this for blackmail against her son later.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>yes i know this one was shorter today and no i don't care. I just kinda had this idea and wanted to throw it in. i saw this headcanon that because preston has a crush on max, he ends up rambling. when it comes to other things he loves or is passionate about, he doesn't ramble but with max he just gets so distracted that he does.</p><p>uhhhhhhhh yeah okk sorry guys im working on the next chapter tonight it'll either be out in like a few hours or by Wednesday at the latest i promise cuz we might go on the boat tomorrow or tuesday so ye k thank you for reading you're all amazing plz leave kudos and comments of what you'd like to see next</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Max Makes A Mistake And Preston Realizes How Gay He Is</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Preston still is starstruck over the fact that Max can sing and Max won't admit that he's feeling flustered over the constant praise. Max does the only thing he can think of to shut him up.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Max yawned and started turning over to lay on his back and slowly open his eyes. He couldn't hear anything other than the scratching of pencil on paper and smiled, knowing Preston was awake. Max groaned and turned over again to face Preston, who hadn't yet noticed he was awake. He smiled and watched Preston write. When it came to plays, it always seemed like he was (and Max was going to hate himself for making this reference later) writing like he was running out of time. Max rolled his eyes and continued to admire the theater boy in front of him. Preston was holding a pile of papers in his hand, a pencil in his other and he was surrounded by crumpled piles of paper. He had his tongue sticking out as he wrote, looking quite frustrated. Preston sighed and dropped his pencil, grabbing the paper he was just writing on and crumpled it up. "God dammit Preston! Why can't you do something as simple as write a simple ballad for the boy! It's not like Max would ever really care about it anyways so what's the point?" Preston muttered to himself. Max took in his words. Preston was writing a ballad, for him? But why? And he knows Max would like anything Preston had to show him. He frowned and then pretended to wake up, startling Preston slightly. Max rubbed his eyes and yawned again.</p><p>"Mornin' Pres" Max said, his voice rough from sleep. Preston gasped as quietly as he could and when Max turned to face him, he had a deep blush on his face. Max looked at him confused. "What?" He asked. Preston just shrugged and shook his head and Max shrugged. He reached down into his bag and pulled out his medicine bottle, before putting it back in his bag. "Fuck, grabbed the wrong one." He muttered and Preston tilted his head. "Oh..you take multiple medications?" He asked. Max finally found the right bottle and pulled it out, looking up at Preston. "Oh, no. It's because we're gonna be here the whole summer so it's not like we can go back home and see my doctor for a refill, so I have my meds for this month and next month." Max explained, reaching over to grab his water bottle and swallow one of his pills. He took another sip of water before putting the bottle and his meds away. Preston nodded but didn't say anything. He didn't want to push anything by asking to many questions. Max sighed and swung his legs over the side of the bed, not making any effort to get up. Preston smiled at the sleepy boy and placed his paper's back into his folder and moved all of the crumpled papers onto the floor. Max watched him do this with curiosity. Preston smiled up at him and patted the spot beside him on his bed. Max smiled and hopped off of his bed, rushing over to Preston's bed, hopping on and snuggling into Preston's side. Preston chuckled and held him closer, burying his face in Max's hair. Max closed his eyes and hummed happily, moving closer to lay his head on Preston's chest.</p><p>Preston moved his head out of Max's hair and started running his fingers through Max's under shave, making the boy in his arms laugh quietly and lean into Preston's touch. "So, what's this about you writing a ballad for me?" Max blurted out without a second thought. Both boys had a blush grow on their faces. "Umm..you uh..you were awake to hear that?" Preston asked, he was feeling incredibly flustered. Max chuckled and nodded. Preston sighed, "I was trying to write a song..for you..but also for you to sing! I mean, hearing you sing last night was incredible!" Preston praised and Max whined, hiding his face in Preston's chest. "Shut up. I'm not even that good." Max protested. Preston smiled and held Max closer, falling backwards on his bed and pulling Max with him. "Oh nonsense! Your singing was absolutely beautiful Max! I didn't even know you could sing and so to hear you last night was a wonderful and welcomed surprise!" Preston continued and Max whined more. "Stooooop. Preston I'm not kidding! I'm don't sing like some angel." Max groaned but his words were ignored by Preston, who continued to praise the boy and hold him close while Max whined and groaned but he never tried to push Preston away. "Seriously Preston, shut up!" Max cried, rolling over until he was laying on Preston's chest fully. Preston smirked at him. "Make me Maxwell." He teased and he was about to laugh before he was cut off by Max smashing his lips to Preston's.</p><p>Preston didn't even have enough time to process what was happening before Max pulled away. Both boys starred at each other. Preston was about to say something before Max got off of him and ran out of the tent. Preston sat up and tried to wrap his head around what Max did. His heart was racing, his mind was running, his face was heating up. He couldn't stop thinking about how soft Max's lips were, how warm he was too. He couldn't help the desire to kiss him again. Suddenly, it hit him full force. That was his first kiss. Max had practically stolen Preston's first kiss and Preston didn't care. Sure, it wasn't in some big, romantic, Shakespearean way like he wanted, but it was with Max. Max had been his first kiss and Preston was ecstatic. He flipped over, screamed into his pillow quickly, then ran off to go tell Harrison and Nerris.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I literally had three fucking days to work on this and I just spent the past two hours writing (I was mainly watching She-Ra (im 17 shut up let me live) but my stepdad yelled at me to grow up so..i finished this)</p><p>Anyways, i was blushing so hard when I wrote the kiss and all i could think of was my girlfriend and how badly I wanna kiss her but she lives in fucking NEW YORK) so yeah there's that uhh yeah new chapter in like a week hopefully</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. I Fucked Up So Bad</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Max runs to David and Gwen after the kiss, Preston runs to Nerris and Harrison who tell their partners. Soon, the entire camp knows about what has happened and Max want's to hide away forever.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Max ran. He didn't even bother to put on socks or shoes so his feet were hitting the branches, stones and dirt on the ground as he ran, but his mind was running faster than his feet so he couldn't be bothered. He finally saw the Councilors Cabin and banged on the door. "Mom! Dad!! Ered?! Someone please open the door!" He cried as he continued to abuse the door. He stopped once he heard a grumble and the door getting unlocked. The door swung open and revealed a disheveled Gwen standing in the door frame. "What Max! What could you possibly need at 6:30 in the morning! David isn't even awake yet you little shit!" Gwen shouted. Max just stood there and shook. He couldn't even find the words to try and tell her what happened. Gwen let out a frustrated noise and was about to yell again before Max blurted out "I kissed Preston!" and Gwen stopped. Her eyes growing wide. Any sleepiness that was in her system left at those three words and the fact that her son was now crying. "Oh..Max...Come on I'll get David up and make some coffee." She said softly, wrapping her arm around his shoulders and leading him into the cabin. She closed the door behind them and sat Max down on the bed Gwen and David shared. Ered was sitting up and rubbing the tiredness from her eyes. She was about to snap at Gwen before seeing Max's shaking shoulders and hearing his soft sobs. "Hey little dude, what happened to you?" She asked, voice as soft as it could get for being rudely awakened. Max didn't respond, only sobbed harder. He was shaking the bed at this point, which was enough to wake up David.</p><p>"Hmm, Gwen. It's not like you to be up before me." He groaned, sitting up and looking over to see Max instead of his girlfriend. "Uh, Max?" He called out. Max looked up and turned to face David, eyes puffy and red, his nose dripping with snot and his checks and hands covered in salty tears. David didn't say anything, just leaned over and scooped Max up into his arms and slowly ran his hand in circles on his back. Max grabbed hold of David's shirt and sobbed even more. He was trying to get the words out but his sobs kept cutting him off. "Dad..Preston..I..he..kiss..oh fuck.." He managed to get out. David understood what he was trying to say and gently shushed him. "It's okay Max. Calm down first and then we'll talk about it." He said softly. Ered was now sitting on the other side of David and was rubbing Max's arm, trying to show him that she was supporting him. Gwen joined them on the bed a few minutes later with two cups of coffee, one for her and one for Max. Max had stopped sobbing but his breathing was still unsteady. Gwen cleared her throat to gain his attention and passed him the cup. He thanked her and took a small sip. He starred down at the brown liquid before taking another, bigger sip of the drink. He hadn't even realized that he downed half of the coffee until Gwen started to pull it away from him. Max made grabby hands at her and she raised the cup. "No no no Max, you're gonna make yourself sick if you drink it too fast. Tell us what happened first, okay?" </p><p>Max sighed and looked down, fiddling with his hands. "Well...Preston was writing and I woke up. He muttered to himself about a ballad he was trying to write for me. I got up, took my meds, and then we started cuddling. I asked him about it and he said it was for me but also for me to sing. He kept saying how I had an amazing singing voice and I was getting really flustered, so I told him to shut up, he said make me and I kissed him! I fucking kissed him!! God I'm so fucking stupid." Max groaned, retelling the story. He felt like crying again, but he couldn't will his body to create more tears. David held him tighter, Ered sighed and gave him a side hug and Gwen joined in too. "Max, it's okay. Maybe this will be a good thing." Ered said after a few moments. Max scoffed. "Yeah right, he probably hates me now! I don't know if he's gay or bi or whatever! He might be straight for all I know!" Max protested. Gwen pulled away to look at him. "Really? We're talking about the same Preston here, right? That kid is the most flamboyant guy I've ever seen. Plus, literally no theater kid is fully straight." Gwen commented and everyone chuckled. Max gave a small, half smile. "Yeah okay..but still. He might not even like me.." Max complained again and everyone rolled their eyes. "You're really that oblivious, huh?" Ered retorted. Max glared at her. "The fuck is that supposed to mean?" He asked defensively, trying to break out of David's grip to get closer to her, but David held on tighter. "Language Max. And trust me, I'm sure all she meant was that if you told Preston how you felt, he might feel the same way." David tried to explain. Max just sighed and went limp in his arms. "Yeah right, he probably has a crush on like Harrison or something and is upset because he's dating Neil." Max protested and Gwen stood up.</p><p>"Oh for fucks sake Max, he's writing you a song!!" She shouted. Max crossed his arms and looked away. "He's probably just doing it so he can convince me to turn our play into a musical." He countered. Gwen groaned and crossed her arms, glaring at her son. "You two cuddle all the time!" She pointed out. Max shrugged. "Who doesn't cuddle their friends?" He responded with a monotone. "Max, he literally looks at you like you're his entire world! He can't take his eyes off of you when your in the room!" Gwen tried and Max ignored that, just giving her a shrug. Gwen groaned and grabbed him by the shoulders, pulling Max out of David's arms. "Max you fucking idiot Preston likes you too!!" She yelled, shaking his shoulders. Max just looked away once she stopped shaking him. "You're just saying that because your my mom and you want me to feel better." He responded. Gwen let go off Max and turned away, causing him to drop onto the bed. "I give up. I fucking give up. If you can't see that he likes you back, there's no hope." Gwen stated, sounding defeated. Max was about to say something else before the cabin doors were slammed open and Nikki was standing at the entrance. </p><p>"YOU KISSED PRESTON?!?!" She shouted happily. Max groaned and turned away from where Nikki was standing. Nikki was jumping up and down and squealing. She rushed over to Max and grabbed his arm. "Nerris and Harrison told Neil and I because Preston told them oh my god this is amazing!!!!! We've been waiting for you guys to fucking kiss since last year!!" She exclaimed. Max had his eyes closed and a frown on his face. "Nikki stop. I'm not in the mood for this. I fucked up really bad." Max said sadly. Nikki stopped and looked at Max, tilting her head to the side like a puppy. Max sighed and ran his free hand over his face. "Nikki, I kissed Preston..I kissed him without even asking if he wanted to..Niks I ruined every chance I had with him!" Max explained. Nikki started laughing. She didn't say anything, or attempt to say anything, just fell to the ground and started laughing. Max glared at her. "Nikki what the fuck!" He shouted at her, trying to gain her attention. He ignored David's protest about his language and continued to glare at Nikki, who was starting to calm down. "Oh Max, you're so fucking stupid it's almost painful!" She said through her laughter. Max was about to retort but Nikki just stood up, caught her breath and grabbed his arm. "Come on dingus, I'm gonna prove to you how stupid you are. Preston doesn't hate you by the way." She stated as she dragged him out of the Councilor Cabin. Max protested and tried to ask Nikki questions about what she meant and how she knew he didn't, but she ignored him.</p><p>Gwen watched the two as they headed for the mess hall and closed the door, heading back over to the bed she and David share. David looked at her confused as she crawled under the covers. "Shouldn't we help them?" David asked and Gwen shook her head. "Nah, it's their own problem now. C'mon, at least let me sleep in 30 more minuets." She responded, grabbing David's arm and pulling him down. He tried to look over to Ered for help, but Ered was already back in her own bed. David sighed and laid down beside his girlfriend and willed himself to sleep in a little while longer. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i hate this it sucks it's very very very bad and i don't like it but I take back what i said these boys will not be pining by chapter seven they will be together by chapter seven again this shit aint a slowburn and i never said I like to go slow chapter seven is the slowest for me so shush n e ways new chapter by like tuesday or tomorrow if im lucky and get slapped by the idea fairy. idk i'm gonna go blast mcr and see if gerard shouting at me during house of wolves will give me an idea or just some motivation</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Gang Force The Boys To Talk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nikki, Nerris, Neil and Harrison force Max to talk to Preston about what happened. Preston feels hurt that Max ran away and Max is embarrassed and sad that he hurt Preston and he actually has to explain why.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nikki finally let go of Max's arm once the two were inside the Mess Hall. Luckily, it was still early so the other campers were still asleep so it was only Nerris, Neil, Harrison and, of course, Preston. Max clutched his arm once Nikki let go of it, muttering about how strong her grip was and how he was sure to have a bruise. Preston looked up and quickly walked over to Max when hearing what he muttered. "You okay?" He asked, touching Max's arm lightly. Max chuckled, "Yeah, I'll be okay. You know Nikki, I'm sure she doesn't even know her own strength." Preston chuckled at his comment and the two just looked at each other for a moment, forgetting the others and what had happened half an hour ago. It wasn't until Nerris cleared their throat that the two looked over to the others and took a step away from each other, remembering why they were there.</p><p>Neil and Harrison snickered at the two and Max sent them a glare. Nerris sighed and walked towards the boys. "Well, we all know why we're here. Max, what would you like to say for yourself?" Nerris said, acting like they were a parent disciplining their child. Max scoffed and shook his head. "Okay, yes, I kissed Preston but it's not like I did anything wrong! You guys are acting like I'm a child who just stole something from Pres." Max said grumpily. Preston sighed and looked at Max. "You stole my first kiss.." Preston said quietly. Max's shoulders dropped and he turned to Preston. "No.." He said, his voice barely a whisper. Preston nodded and noticed Max's distraught expression and jumped in before Max could speak. "It's okay! Max, I'm not upset about it. I haven't stopped thinking about it. I only worry that you regret what you've done because you ran off so fast."</p><p>Max relaxed and smiled lightly. "I'm sorry, I thought I fucked this up. I thought you would be mad at me or hate me. I ran off to the Councilor Cabin to see mom and dad. Mom was yelling at me, saying that you like me and that everything was gonna be okay." Max explained and took a breath before he continued. "I don't regret it at all, I thought I made you uncomfortable or fucked up our friendship. I, I really like you Pres, and to have you be weirded out by me kissing you scared me a lot. I don't want to lose you, you're a great friend and I am happy you gave me a chance to be your friend." Preston gave Max a soft smile and pulled him into his arms. "I wasn't weirded out. It shocked me of course, but I really like you too Max. I'm happy I gave you a chance. I mean, you did help with my play and you didn't pull any stunts or try and make a fool of me. You were amazing, that made me want to talk to you and get to know you, the real you."</p><p>Max melted against Preston and couldn't help the giant smile that forced it's way onto his face. The two stayed like that for a moment, before Nikki started laughing quite loud. "Oh my god!! You're both so gay!" She said through her laughter. Nerris giggled quietly with her, as well as Neil and Harrison. Max stuck his tongue out at his friends and pulled away from Preston slightly, so they could look at each other. "I meant what I said Max, I do really like you." Preston said quietly and Max's breath hitched in his throat. "Really?" He asked and Preston nodded. "Really. I would never lie to you Max and you know that." Max nodded and smiled. He couldn't help as his eyes filled up with tears and leaned up to kiss Preston again. This time, Preston kissed back. He brought a hand up to Max's cheek and Max brought his arms up to wrap them gently around Preston's neck.</p><p>Neither of them noticed when their friends started clapping but neither of them cared, this was about them and only them. When Max pulled away, he and Preston both slowly opened their eyes to see that the other was still there. Max couldn't stop the tears flowing now and Preston moved his other hand from Max's waist to his cheek and wiped away the tears. Preston smiled and placed a kiss on Max's forehead before placing their foreheads together. Max smiled and held Preston's wrists, opening his eyes to meet Preston's. "Max..Will you..be my boyfriend?" Preston asked, feeling nervous. Max nodded, not trusting his voice and received another kiss from Preston. Both boys were smiling into the kiss and when they pulled away, all of their friends were starring at the two. Nerris and Nikki were both smiling at the two while Neil and Harrison were both giving them a thumbs up. "Finally! Now come on, lets go to the lake! I wanna go swim before breakfast!" Nikki exclaimed, grabbing Nerris and dragging them along with her. Neil and Harrison followed along, trying to catch up with their friends. Max and Preston pulled away and clasped their hands together, smiling before walking to the lake hand in hand.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i'm sorry this took so long, depression smacked me like a bitch and the girlfriend and I broke up so yee, that hurt but ah well. I finally found the energy and the will to smack my writers block and finally write this. told y'all they'd be together by the seventh chapter even tho this is the sixth chapter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>